Please don't read this I wrote it in 6th grade
by LikeHellIAmAwsome
Summary: I didn't know how to spell, and I didn't even have microsoft word, please just don't even touch it omg Original: My first story. It is a love story between haruhi and hikaru. I know it's kinda short. its only rated t for later chapters. I know it says romance and it will have romance later.
1. Homework

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO DON'T PUT IT AGAINST ME IF IT SUCKS!!

* * *

AS she let out a long yawn I couldn't help but thinking, awwww she's so cute when she's tired!

I could feel the redness of that blush take over my face. And I quickly turned away.

But now all I could think is what is this feeling that is twisting my insides?

After all before a few years ago Karou and I thought everyone outside our world was a baka. But now she's here and all that has changed.

I mean we all know that since Tamaki found Out Haruhi is a girl it's all different in the host club. Every thing is tense and cold in awkward moments, especially when it comes to Haruhis clients. And it will be like this for the rest of our High school lives. But the truth is half of the host club has a crush on Haruhi.

"Hey Hikaru"

And suddenly a smack back to reality compliments of Haruhi Fujioka

"Y-yeah Haruhi" Stuttering

"What was the History Homework?"

I guess the question could have been worse. So I guesss I'll just tell her. But, now all I can do is stare uncontrollably.

"Hikaru what are you staring at?"

When a bunch of people are watching, blushing just makes you more embarrassed.

"Air" that was the smartest thing I could think of without embarrassing myself even more.

"I'm going home" well at least that is over.

"Hikaru?" apparently since he was panting Karou was running after me for most of this time

"What happened back there HIkaru?"

"I don't know!" But actually I think I might have

"I'm guessing you're not past the whole first date thing"

"Actually I know myself that I'm not"

"Hikaru weather or not you have noticed or not but I think you have some really deep feelings for her"

"I know Karou, I know I love her."

To be continued...?

* * *

baka is japenese for idiot

hope you liked it!!


	2. WHAT!

About the part below with instant messenger... just use your imagination

* * *

By the way Karou as looking at me I could tell he was Shocked by my response.

"I didn't know that you had realized that for your self" Is all that Karou said, since after that he decided to go back to the host club to get some things.

-  
- Back at home I decided to sign on to the instant messenger Apparently Tamaki, Kyouya, and Haruhi were the only ones on line.  
I just decided to stay on line but just browse the Internet... as I didn't have enough courage to talk to (her) right now But as things worked out I guess she noticed I was on and IMed me..

Unwantinghost: hey hikaru

OlderOneOfTwO: hi wuz up?

UnWantinghost: nothing.

OlderOneOfTwO: what?

Unwantinghost:nothing i guess Hikaru was lying

OlderOneOfTwo: Why, what did he say?

Unwantinghost: He said that you seriously wanted to talk to me about something you couldnt talk about at the club room.  
(To himself: damn you karou i'll get you for this... It is not right to lie to someone that he knows i like)

Unwantinghost: I guess he was lying... well i wont bother you anymore than i have

OlderOneOfTwo: um.. no wait haruhi

Unwantinghost: what is it?

OlderOneOfTwo:never mind i don't know what i was going to say

Unwantinghost: okay so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school

OlderOneOfTwo: okay see you tomorrow -

the next day at school it was friday and saturday we had off.  
We didnt have many costumers today.. so we closed up early.

-  
things have gotten a little awkward for me when I'm around Haruhi...but i don't think she has noticed  
I guess I should tell you about Karou.  
Well, Karou has been staying in the club room longer than me lately But when he gets home its the same thing everytime We have a nice conversation but after 2 weeks today was the first time we actually had a different conversation FOR once.

"hey Karou"

"Yeah hikaru"

"Can you um mm, never mind"

"What is it Hikaru"

"Never mind I changed my mind about it" (note from writer: Boy is Hikaru shy today)

"You sure Hikaru? O let me guess, it's something with Haruhi, right"

"You know me all to well, Karou" and with that I hugged my younger brother "well what is it? Do you want me to set you guys up"

"Please, Karou, please, just don't make me look desperate"

"I would never do that. But I'm sure she would much rather you ask her out"

"than can you tell her to meet me on line, but she might not come on after what you pulled last time"

"Oh, yeah about that...gomen"

-  
So... ya... I went on line and guess what she was on line...

OlderOneOfTwo: Hey Haruhi

UnwantingHost: Yeah Hikaru...Karou told me to come on again

OlderOneOfTwo: Yeah I know he told me this time

UnwantingHost: So what did you want to tell me?

OlderOneOfTwo:um...are you doing anything tomorrow?

UnwantingHost: um not that I know of, why?

OlderOneOfTwo: would you like to go on a date with me tomorow

UnwantingHost:gomenasai Hikaru but I already have a boyfriend.

UnwantingHost has signed off

WHAT??

* * *

sorry about that..I wanted them to go out to!


	3. Watch your Language!

short.. so very short

I cant belive this.  
how could she... when did she.  
"WHO??"I SCREAMED "hikaru whats the matter??" karou always cared 4 me i guess at least I still had him "Haruhi...she"  
"What"  
"she has a boyfriend"  
karou-shocked"what! since when and who"  
"I dont know she signed off b4 i could ask her"  
"im so sorry hikaru...at least you still have me to love"  
"ya"

-  
Next monday when we came back to school... well i didnt come back because i got sick.. alot of people came over after school to see how i was doing.

People like Tamaki Kyouya and Hunni with mori.

the only one that didnt come was Haruhi.

Which made me realize I didnt want to face her in school.

which completly sucks because I still love her and I think Karou and I are the only ones who know about this mistory man.

I want Karou to find out who it is for me. I am still feeling sick though.

And i felt this way for the next 2 days which I guess was good because Karou got to find out who her BF was.

"Damn you arai-kun."

"Hey I know your upset but watch ur language!!"

* * *

thats it! i said it was short.


	4. Chapter 4 comense crying

ok new chapter YAY!! I finally thaght of something good and the poll didnt help b/c it was a 4 way tie. hope you all like it!! kinda short but very sad

* * *

I don't know what I am more upset about, Haruhi having a boyfriend, the fact that it is Arai, Or the fact that it isnt me or Karou!

But I kinda have to go back to school sometime.

I dont know what to do anymore.

Well its already sunday, and Karou has convinced me to go to school tomorow.

SoooooooOOOooo stressed...I cant take this... O well time for school.

School starting.  
Sensei: blahblahblahblahablhablahblah good to have you back hikaru.  
Me:ya its...good to be back i guesss...ughghhhhhh

after class

Haruhi: Hikaru, are you okay?  
Me: Not really now go away.  
Haruhi: "you don't have to be so mean about it..o ya and by the way I broke up with arai" I watched in amazment as she walked away...

I shot out of my seat and ran up to her as if my life depended on it and stoped her at the door.  
With my arm being the only thing from her getting away, my stomach was churning as thoughts of how i felt rushed through my head.  
"I know that your not feeling good hikaru but can you please move I kind of have to get to the music room or Tamaki will get upset with me again." I am breathing extreamly deeply, kind of scary deep.

I woke up in a hospital bed(kyoyas hospital). apparently I passed out. Around my bed was, Karou(of course), Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey and mori, and suprisingly Haruhi.  
I just stared at them finding it increasingly hard to talk, never the less breath...I can't hear much but I think Karou Is crying and screaming my name.  
Everyone looks suprised to see me...but what is so suprising that they see me?  
I can't make everything out but this is giving me a headache.

The clock says 2:00Am, Karou is still sitting next to me, crying.  
"K-karou" i try to say.  
"HIKARU!! o my lord what happended"  
"I don't know"  
"I'm so sorry I didnt notice something was wrong earlyer"  
"what are the doctors saying"  
"They havent told me but mom was crying"  
"Don't worry Karou, what ever this is I will make it through this"

* * *

Sorry i dont have alot of time anymore!:(


End file.
